


In my arms again

by cfvera



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Military, Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cfvera/pseuds/cfvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Catherine find comfort after being apart for 9 months.<br/>Set during their time in the Navy.</p><p>Warnings/Spoilers: None for the show<br/>Disclaimer: No ownership; no gain<br/>Beta: Unbeta'd (don't have one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my arms again

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. I hope there aren't many mistakes (used several spell checkers).
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> I may be writing a few more one shots about them.
> 
> C.

**Camp Eggers - Kabul - 2008**

Her hands fumble with the buttons of his camouflage pants, but she manages to get them open. He gasps at the feeling of her pulling him out of boxer briefs, her small hand grasping him, and the other goes to his butt, pushing him towards her. After kissing the small portion of the gland showing from underneath the foreskin, Cath sucks lightly on the engorged red head, lapping with her tongue at the small orifice, tasting his fluids. She pumps his half-erect member uncovering more of the mushroom head and takes as much of him inside her mouth as possible.

"Fuck." - Steve groans out the word, and his knees buckle at the sensations.

She keeps sucking him for a long while, her hot small mouth encasing him. Steve hasn't had any sexual encounters for the past 9 months, being constantly moving op after op. Not knowing when he'd have another chance to relieve himself with Cath, and have her warm mouth around him again, made him want to make the most of it. And hell, she definitely gives the best head he has ever had.

He looks down through half open eyes and moans at the sight of her small mouth stretching to take in his impressive girth. Catherine can feel him getting bigger in her mouth, the engorging member stretching her mouth and she moans, vibrating around him, at the thought of him between her legs, thrusting into her small opening that stretches to accommodate his massive size. 

" Cath... oh God!" he murmurs, groaning huskily in pleasure.

Steve begins to buck his hips slowly, and his member goes farther in, the sensitive head suffers more friction in what thinks is her throat, and he throws his head back as his eyes roll back.

Catherine's left hand moves to the soft skin of his belly, next to his belly button, and Steve covers it with his big calloused one and intertwines their fingers.  
Feeling her running her teeth up his length made him realize how close he was. He felt himself throb, as did Cath.

"Cath... C'mon off sweetheart..." he groans out in pleasure and his left hand moves to her head, grabs her hair softly and tries to push her away, not wanting to come in her mouth. But she holds on to him and takes him deep in her throat. Cath doesn't want him to move so she sucks, her cheeks hollowing and her lips massage his cock's skin.  
Steve's whole body shudders and he can't hold it in much longer, and he spills down her throat. He looks down and sees her nose touching the skin and pubic hair above his cock, as feels Cath convulsively swallowing around him. Cath's glisten with pleasure, she can feel herself getting wetter and her underwear getting damp. Her hips move involuntarily in the air, a desperate search for something to rub against. 

Steve uses his hand to guide her head, pumping him slowly one, two, three and a fourth and last time she deep throats him again, spilling the last cum drops down her throat, that tightens around the thick head when she swallows. Cath immediately swallows everything as she felt the hot stream in her throat, the thickness of him making her mouth stretch incredibly. 

She pumps him one last time and lets go of his member, watching him lean heavily on the wall. She starts to tuck his penis into his black boxer briefs just as he looks down at her again. She pulls his camo pants up at the same time she stands, and his arms come around her and hold her to him, just as she does the buttons and his belt.

Catherine smiles at him, cheeks and lips red from sucking him off, and Steve smiles back softly. She can see the tired yet content look in his dark blue eyes.

He leans down and kisses her gently on the lips and she trembles on his arms from the softness of the moment. To someone else watching, this would have just looked like two people taking advantage of having someone to do this with, after having blue balls and being dry for several months.

But to them, it was another moment to silently express their feelings for each other. Feelings that were no expressed out loud, but rather through actions. It gave them reinsurance that the other was really there with them, safe and at least a bit healthy. Not dead or forgotten on some Afghan terrain, away from them and their friends.

Cath's hands fist on his jacket when she feels his fingers knead her face softly. Steve breaks the kiss only to kiss her forehead and smile at her.

" Welcome back, sailor." She says, her voice just barely over a whisper.

His smile widens at her words. Putting a finger under her chin, making her head tilt up, his lips get closer to hers again, and he whispers back -

"It's good to be back, Catherine."


End file.
